Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells may be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile.
The memory cells are configured to retain or store information in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”.
A continuing goal of memory design is to increase packing density (i.e., to increase the level of integration), while maintaining performance within accepted tolerances. Another continuing goal is to improve stability of memory devices across an array. Yet another continuing goal is to reduce fabrication costs. It is desired to develop improved memory array architectures which may achieve one or more of the continuing goals associated with memory design.